1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device support apparatus, and in particular a support apparatus for removably connecting exercise equipment to an exercise frame.
2. Description of Related Art
The increase in the number and variety of exercise equipment and the variety of ways in which exercises may be performed using this equipment has presented fitness clubs and gyms with the problem of accommodating such equipment and providing the space for such a wide range of exercise activities. A typical gym environment will include one or more rooms including a variety of fitness equipment located across the floor space. The fitness equipment may comprise fixed apparatus for performing a specific exercise or exercises, or a means for storing or supporting apparatus such as weights. This equipment requires adequate floor space for both the equipment and the associated exercises. Many current functional training programs such as cross-fit, boxercise, suspension training etc. require a range of different equipment to be used sequentially during training. Much of this equipment requires supports or anchor points to support and hold the equipment during and/or between exercises. Providing dedicated support equipment for such a wide range of equipment not only requires a large amount of space within the gym but is also very costly.
Therefore modular frame structures have been developed to provide support for multiple fitness apparatus at a common location within a gym. Modular support frames provide multiple attachment and support locations for exercise equipment on a common frame structure that typically includes a plurality of upright support legs interconnected by cross brace members that are supported by the legs at an elevated position above the floor space. The legs and cross braces may be assembled in a wide range of different configuration depending on the desired usage of the frame. The cross brace members are used for the attachment and support of suspension training equipment, boxing bags and other exercise equipment which are suspended off the floor from the cross brace either in use or for storage after use. It is also known to permanently secure racks to the uprights for the storage of exercise equipment when not in use. In order to maximize the variety of exercises that may be performed it is undesirable to permanently secure supports for ancillary equipment between the uprights at a level lower that the cross brace members as this limits access in and around the frame. In addition, once a piece of equipment or an equipment support structure is permanently secured to a frame upright no alternative equipment may then be used with that particular frame member, thereby limiting use of the frame.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved support apparatus for removably connecting fitness equipment to an exercise frame which addresses the above described problems and/or which offers improvements generally.